1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tracheal and/or tracheostomy tubes, or any airway management tube that includes a neck strap or retaining strap, including adult and pediatric/neonatal sizes, and in particular relates to tracheal or tracheostomy tubes having a neck strap with an opening to receive a tie.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tracheal tubes are known and used to assist a patient (e.g., adult, child, infant, etc.) with breathing. In general, a tracheal tube is inserted into a trachea of the patient to provide breathing therapy. The tracheal tube is supported, for example, by a neck strap and a tie that is wrapped around the patient's neck. This tie may be made from nylon, hook and loop fasteners, foam, cotton or Dacron material (fabric), metal, or any number of materials with different properties.
The material forming the neck strap often includes a flexible/deformable material that is both comfortable to the patient and pliable/bendable to accommodate for the rounded shape of the patient's neck. However, this pliable/bendable material will sometimes lack durability and may be susceptible to cutting, shearing, and/or tearing forces exerted by the tie. In particular, the tie generally extends through an opening in the neck strap, allowing for edges of the tie to cut or tear the neck strap.
Accordingly, there is a need and it would be beneficial to fortify the neck strap, in particular, the openings of the neck strap, to provide resistance to cutting and/or tearing forces exerted by the tie upon the openings.